1. Fields of the Invention
The invention relates to a cushioning mechanism of a treadmill, and more particularly, to a structure employing the excellent restoring ability of a flexible elastic element in conjunction with a synchronous swing of a hanging device adapted to the flexible elastic element to compensate the expansion displacement for achieving an excellent cushioning effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well-known that the cushioning effect of the conventional treadmills is mostly created by a plurality of rubber pads between the running board and the treadmill's base frame. In this way, these rubber pads provide a certain cushioning effect to properly withstand all reactive forces acting on the treadmill's operator when the running board is subject to an external force.
These rubber pads may produce the cushioning effect to some extent. However, it is an indisputable fact that they can be qualitatively changed due to the environmental and time factors. In particular, their durability tends to be different according to forces acting thereon. That is, their service life will be significantly impaired in case of the prolonged exposure to large pressure.
Moreover, the rubber pads are positioned in a hidden place. When they are repaired or replaced, the running belt and the running board have to be removed. Therefore, it is not easy for the general users to conduct the above-mentioned complicated steps. This requires further improvements.